I love you just the way you are
by Autohumans
Summary: This story takes after Animated story where Ratchet is going ask Arcee something that would change their lives forever.


**I love you the way you are**

****

**The Autobots had been back on Earth as humans for about 3 months now. 2 months has passed since Arcee, Elita 1, Firestar and Moonracer came to Earth and met up with their boyfriends who were now humans.****Of course, he was just naturally grumpy and happy didn't seem to be in his vocabulary unless it was about Bumblebee getting his ass handed to him, but that was not the reason why this time. Ever since he laid his eyes on her, he couldn't take his eyes of her. Ratchet lived by the rule that you should never judge a bot/human by their appearance. So he decided to get to know her before letting his processor agree with his spark.****  
****He had judged her perfectly though. She was a sweet female who cared about everyone she met and put her friends first. As long as they were happy, so was she. The two just clicked and Ratchet knew that he had found the perfect girl to be his wife. Yet it only seemed like yesterday that Optimus Prime proposed to Elita 1 2 days ago and now they are fully human.******

It only seemed like yesterday that **Arcee asked Ratchet to be her girlfriend while they were on Cybertron, fighting Megatron and confessing their love to each other. The hardest thing was that when Ratchet went back to earth as a human, he couldn't take Arcee with him and they couldn't communicate to each other for a whole month until he had settled down as a human. When the time came to show his human form to Arcee, he thought he would be rejected by her, but the words she said to him change his perspective and their love; "Oh Ratchet, I am quite surprise about your human form but remember this; some may judge you because of your attitude, but I see you a young 20 year old man inside you that I love to see."****  
****Ratchet stared at her when he told her that and smiled, his biggest surprise was when Arcee cam down to earth as a surprise. He raced to her like a speeding bullet, at the same time she was racing to him as well. As soon as Ratchet was near her, he pick her up in his old arms and cried his heart out of tear of joy and Ratchet wanted ask Arcee something. He went over to the kitchen, looking under every piece of paper saying under his breathe; "Where is it where is it?" Just then Optimus Prime came over to him touching his shoulder which made Ratchet jolt and spin his head like a bullet.**

"**What's with you today Ratchet you seemed so tense today?" Asked Optimus. Ratchet looked at his now human friend and let out a big sigh… "I want to take Arcee to dinner and asked her to marry me tonight just like you did with Elita 1" replied Ratchet as he just put on his mobile phone and pick it up with his right fragile hand. Optimus just smiled and just patted Ratchet on the shoulders again, "Don't worry Ratchet, I was nervous when I was going to propose to Elita and look how it turn out. Besides I think the other guys are doing the same thing as you because we are now human." Optimus said. "Hey I heard that!" Replied three voices which came from the TV room. "Just pretend that I didn't exist!" Optimus said. Prowl appear in a stunning black suit with a white shirt and his black hair covered in hair gel, Ratchet just put his and to his mouth and whispered to Optimus while trying not to laugh. "Is it just me, or does Prowl look like he came out of the Grease movie?" Prime just smirked in agreement. "Hey, I'm trying to look nice for my girlfriend tonight." Prowl said very angry. Ratchet just smiled and walk to his room and rang Arcee; "Arcee… It's Ratchet" Ratchet said very nervously. "Ratchet, how are you?" "Good… um Arcee I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tonight at a fancy restaurant tonight?" There was silence on Arcee's phone, **_**"**_**You…you alright, Arcee?" Ratchet asked nervously "Yes I'm fine and I will go out to dinner will you tonight." Arcee said, Ratchet let out a sigh; **_**So far so good.**_** "What time would like me to pick you up?" Ratchet asked. "5p.m. if that's ok" Arcee replied. "I'll see you tonight my love" said Ratchet and hanged up with a big smile on his old face. ******

**It was 4 o'clock now and everyone was getting ready to go to their dates tonight; Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Prowl were in the black suits; While Ratchet dressed up a little different, he was in a red suit with black pants and with shirt. Bumblebee and Bulkhead just laugh "And I thought you weren't a smart dresser." Bumblebee said "Yeah it makes you look like from the 60's" Bulkhead said. "Well, will see what happens when I do look younger again hay!" Ratchet said as he got his car keys and drove to Sumdac towers. Once he park the ca, he went to the receptionist and ask; "Can you tell Arcee that Ratchet is here". "Don't bother I'm already here dear" Arcee said who was sitting on the green couch. Ratchet stopped and turned around and glance at the beautiful pink dress that Arcee was wearing and notice that her hair grey hair was out. He could feel his cheeks heat up and walk over to her and said in polite way; "You look amazing Arcee" "Thanks Ratchet, now let's go to dinner shall we?" Arcee said as she linked her arms with Ratchet. Ratchet took her in the car and drove them to the restaurant called Mario's, On the way Ratchet was thinking **_**I hope this goes well tonight**_**. When they arrive and took their seats and waited for their meals Arcee notice that Ratchet was shaking a bit "Ratchet are you ok you look nervous?" She said her sweet voice that made Ratchet look in her beautiful blue eyes, "I'm sorry Arcee I', just a bit tense tonight" Ratchet said while trying to distract Arcee by looking at her wrinkle hands. "Arcee don't you hate being this old and wish you were young?" "Ratchet I wish I was young again but I'm just happy being with my boyfriend tonight which is the reason why I came back to earth again." Said Arcee as her hands reached over the table and holding Ratchet fragile hands.**

**After dessert; Ratchet went into his jacket pocket to see if the ring was still there and let a small sigh; **_**Well here goes nothing!**_** Arcee had just finished her ice cream and Ratchet got off his seat "Arcee let's go to the park, I've got something to ask you." "Ok" she said and they both got back in Ratchet's red Mazda and drove to the park, once they got there they both sat on a park bench near the lake. The lake was crystal blue and you could the full moon's reflection on the lake, Arcee turned to Ratchet and began to speak again very softly; "So..uh… What… What did you want to ask me?" Ratchet look Arcee in her eyes and said "Arcee do you love me?" Arcee had a confused look on her face, "Oh course I love you what kind of question is that silly." Ratchet stand up and kneel on one leg and pulled out the ring out of pocket. " Well, I'd like to change that, Arcee would you like to become young again and I want you to be my wife." Arcee was in shock; **_**Marry him, become young, what more can a girl want!**_** "Yes Ratchet I want to marry me". Arcee said who was squealing in excitement, Ratchet let out a big sigh… **_**Well done Arcee.**_

**Ratchet put the golden ring on Arcee's finger and gave her a soft smile and wrapped his arms around her neck, standing on her tip-toes as he shut his eyes and pressed his lips softly against her. Arcee shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly back. The kiss only lasted a few minutes, when everything around them started to glow and they started to float. "Ratchet" Arcee said murmuring into Ratchet mouth, "mmm?" Ratchet said while he was still kissing her. **** "Why are we floating?" Arcee said and all of a sudden a great force like two ends of the repelling magnets started to pull them apart and they were inside which look liked a bubble that children blow through holes. Magic swirls started swirls and started to change them, they could felt their body starting to change from their wrinkles to their hair and their size. When the swirls had stopped they landed softly on the grass on separate sides on of a tree. Arcee was the first to wake up, she look at her reflection that the moon was showing on the lake, She held her hands to her face and began to look it at her new self. She had short blonde hair with baby blue eyes, her face was not wrinkled any more she look like she was in her 20's. After she saw her reflection, she stood up and began to study her new clothes which were pink like her old robot form with sparkles glimmering on the dress which shone in the moonlight.**

**Ratchet had just woken up "What happen?" He said very grumpy and notice that his voice had a high pitch tone instead of low tone, "Uh?" he said and quickly looked at his reflection and a completely different person. He had blonde hair, reading glasses which annoy him because he couldn't see and put them back in his pocket. His face was much smoother and his body was a bit muscular and clothes had change too. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt inside, then he remembered what Ultra Magnus said to him before coming human again "Ratchet this body will change when you share your first kiss with Arcee and then you will look like a different person." Ratchet just smiled when he heard a voice in the distance; "Ratchet? Is that you?" Ratchet turned around as saw Arcee standing right next to him ****smiling warmly at Ratchet. "Wow! You look like your 20's" Arcee exclaimed. "So are we really getting married Ratchet?" Arcee said ****wrapping her arms around Ratchet's shoulders; ****Ratchet just chuckled softly, keeping his arms wrapped lightly around her. "Yeah… I guess I did.." He straightened up and kiss her and said to her that he wouldn't say to any one else;**** "****Arcee….You have no idea how happy you have this young man now…." He said and together they kissed the night away.******

**The End.**

3


End file.
